In Sickness and In Health
by Manders
Summary: I FINALLY HAVE A TITLE! Previously titled The Kel/Dom Fanfic. Chapter 7: Dom wakes up!!!! Yay!!!
1. The social gathering

Disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own ANY of these characters. They are all the ingenious creations of the magnificient Tamora Pierce. Okay, I changed this so that it wasn't so clustered together. I'm going to re-do chapter 2 in a minute. Okay everyone who's reading this: IT GETS BETTER, I SWEAR!  
  
1. Kel reviewed herself in the mirror one last time. She had to admit it, she looked beautiful. The dress that Lalasa had made especially for the occasion fit her perfectly, and her normally boring shoulder-length brown hair was piled on top of her head in an elegant fashion. She failed to suppress a nervous giggle as she skipped towards the ballroom.  
When she walked in, she immediately registered a number of familiar faces: among strangers, she noticed her friends Neal, Owen, Cleon, and Merric. She walked over to them and said "hi," but then noticed the handsome smiling face of Domitan of Masobelle, making her heart pound. She excused herself from her knight friends, walking over to engage herself in conversation with Dom. When he saw her coming, he looked her over with amazement.  
"Hi........" she said nervously. For whatever reason, Dom blushed.  
"You look very diffferent when you're not out fighting enemies and saving refugees," he commented. Suprised, Kel laughed. The tension between them eased, but Kel's heart still pounded loudly in her chest, and she feared Dom would hear it.  
She searched frantically for a topic of discussion. "So, is Lord Raoul sulking in his chambers, or has the king managed to coax him out of hiding?" Dom laughed, making Kel's heart pound even faster.  
"No, I think now that he's married to Commander Buri, he's not afraid of matchmaking mothers trying to marry off their daughters. He's still cautious though, so he's sitting in his quiet little corner talking to Alanna the Lioness."  
"Oh," Kel said, for lack of a better word.  
"Would you like to dance?" Dom said abruptly. Kel's heart sped up as the question hung in the air. The color in Dom's cheeks reddened while Kel tried to comprehend his question.  
"I'd be honored to," she replied finally. She could hear Dom let out a sigh of relief. Their hands touched; his were sweaty, and she knew hers were too. He gave her a last glance before they started dancing, perfectly in step.  
  
I'm not going to spend to time writing and typing up the next chapter if no one's reading it, so PLEASE I need lots and lots of REVIEWS...... 


	2. The First Kiss

Disclaimer: Once again......yadayada......... none of these characters belong to me, the are all the "ingenious creation of the magnificient Tamora Pierce" like I said last time. Don't sue!!!!!!  
  
P.S. I NEED REVIEWS!!! HUNGRY FOR REVIEWS!!! CANT GET ENOUGH REVIEWS!!! Please don't make me beg and plead, it will not be pleasent. Sorry for the short chapter, if I added it into the first one it would get too long. Once again, I replaced the previously jumbled up chapter with a spaced-out version. It finally starts getting good in chapter 3, I swear!  
  
2. "Oh, wow, that was great." Kel admitted, laughing, as she and Dom walked back to her rooms. "You mean when Raoul told off that matchmaking mother, or when Lord Wyldon discovered the little...er.... practical joke Neal left for him?" Dom asked, also laughing. "Both," Kel said, finally settling down a bit. "Listen," she continued, "thanks for walking me back to my rooms..." she trailed off when she saw the odd expression in Dom's eyes."Kel....." he began. He took a step toward her and their lips met for a breathless moment, before- "Oh how cute. My mush-for-brains cousin and the Lady Knight, saying their farewells," a familiar voice drawled. They broke apart, both turning a beautiful shade of red, and both glaring at Neal. Finally Dom broke the silence, "Ok, you caught us, Sir Meathead. Um....... bye Kel." With one last wordless glare at Neal, he left. Kel tried to escape from Neal, but wasn't fast enough. "Oh, that was certainly a precious moment," Neal said. "I don't suppose I'll ever hear the end of this," Kel guessed. "Probably not," Neal admitted. Kel replied by slamming the door in his face. "Touchy!" She heard him exclaim from the other side of the door, then listened while the sound of his footsteps faded away. Kel couldn't keep the happy grin off her face as she changed into her nightshirt. She plopped onto her bed and fell asleep, dreaming of Dom.  
  
SEE? SHORTNESS. THE ONLY SOLUTION? SEND MORE REVIEWS!!! THEN I'LL FEEL AS IF YOU PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS STORY!!! 


	3. The Battle

Disclaimer: All characters are the ingenious creations of the magnificient Tamora Pierce.  
  
Hey yeah someone (I don't remember who) said to make longer chapters, so it will probably take me longer to write each chapter. REVIEW!!!  
  
3. el packed her things silently, thinking. When I leave for New Hope, I won't get to see Dom again for 3 months! Oh well, I decided to be a knight, its my own fault. There was a knock on the door, making her jump. "Come in," she said as she recovered. The person stepped in. It was Dom.  
  
I thought I'd find you packing," he said. Kel had an odd feeling he was stalling. Dom laughed. "Well, I guess I'll just stop stalling and come out and say it. He drew a deep breath. "Kel, I love you." He paused, searching for more words to say.  
  
Kel decided not to leave him hanging. As her response, she flew into his arms, then kissed him passionately. This time was longer, with no Neal to disrupt them. His hands were warm on her back, and her hands hung limply over his shoulders. After what seemed like an eternaty, they broke apart. "I love you too," she whispered in his ear. Dom smiled,then said, "I think I've loved you since we first met, when Raoul introduced you to the Own." Kel was speechless. She'd loved him just as long. Instead sher joked, "All that time and you didn't notice how much I loved you?" She demanded. Now it was Dom's turn to be speechless. He stood there for a moment, then laughed. "But now that you're going back to New Hope, we won't see each other for months!" He exclaimed. Kel sighed. She never realized how tough a relationship with Dom would be  
  
"Well, we'll see each other when I come to Mastiff to report to Lord Wyldon, and that will have to be enough." Dom looked at her with love in his eyes, then kissed her long and hard. They separated, and Dom said goodbye while Kel finished packing.  
  
*** Kel sat like a lump in her saddle all day. When Merric asked her what was wrong, she didn't respond. She just couldn't wait until she got to New Hope so that she'd have something to take her mind off Dom. When they finally got there, she was greeted warmly by the refugees. Each one had something different to tell her. She smiled at them, thankful for the distraction, and listened.  
  
*** Dom was supposed to be at Mastiff to help rebuild some walls the Scranrans had knocked down, but he couldn't help but feel he wasn't of much use. He TRIED to help, but whenever he started working, he would start thinking about Kel, and pretty soon he was just standing there. Finally the other men figured out it was a girl distracting him (whoever that girl might be) and managed to distract him (somehow) by telling him lame jokes and corny stories. Dom was so busy groaning and feeling sorry for himself, his mind was soon off Kel and back to his work. They should have figured their stories wouldn't last long.......  
  
*** As the trumpet sounded, Kel couldn't help but wish the Scranrans had waited a bit before they attacked. New Hope was finished being built, but barely. Kel had just arrived the day before, and thought (or at least hoped) that the Scanrans might leave it along for at least a few weeks. "Oh well. I have my hopes and dreams," she thought aloud as she rushed to get weapons to the civilians and herself. She positioned herself on top of the walls, and prepared to shoot her bow. She ordered the civilians to loose at will, then picked her target, and loosed. It hit the man in the chest, knocking him off his horse and onto the ground. The horse immediately took off. Kel didn't wait. She picked her next target,and loosed again.  
  
After that man went down with her arrow in his throat, Tobe ran up to her. "Lady, the soldiers say they can't spot the enemies mages. They need your help" Kel sighed and pulled her griffin-band out of her pocket, handing it to Tobe. As she did so, an arrow went flying in her direction. By the time she saw it, it was too late. It was buried deep in her shoulder. She only heard Tobe's huge wail of "Lady!" before she passed out.  
  
SORRY ABOUT ALL THE ERRORS! I PROBABLY SPELLED SCANRANS WRONG ABOUT 30 TIMES! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO CHECK MY SPELLING CUZ MY DAD IS YELLING AT ME TO GET INTO THE SHOWER! REVIEW! 


	4. Bad News

Disclaimer: All characters (except Feli) are the ingenious creations of Tamora Pierce. Hear that? Tamora Pierce. That's not me. I wish it was, but its not.  
  
Sorry for making you guys wait so long!!! I just lost interest. But then I was bored and I discovered my precious fanfic notebook and was up until like 1:30 writing it. On a school night. Oops!!!  
  
4. News often travels fast. This was definetely the case with Kel's injury. The next day Dom heard some soldiers talking about it, and when he figured out who they were talking about, his heart sank.(naturally) He immediately rushed to Lord Wyldon to find out more details.  
  
***  
  
When Dom opened the door to Wyldon's office, he found him poring over plans and maps. Dom cleared his voice loudly. "My Lord?" he began questioningly. Wyldon looked up from his papers, startled. "Oh, hello, Master Domitan." Dom winced at hearing his full name and corrected cautiously,"Please, sir, call me Dom." Wyldon looked up at him impatiently. "I was wondering what happened to Kel." Dom blurted. Wyldon hesitated, his face unreadable. "Shot in the shoulder during a Scanran attack. It hit a large artery, so she's lost a fair amount of blood, and is still unconscious.""But she'll live?" Dom asked, almost pleading. Wyldon sighed. "We can only hope."  
  
***  
  
Neal looked Kel over yet again. The heavy bandages on her shoulder were soaked with blood. He just couldn't figure out why the wound hadn't started healing yet. After he pealed the old bandages away,he realized it had stopped most of the bleeding. He used his Gift to examine her once more. There it was! That strange feeling floating around her blood. The knowledge of what it might be struck him so unexpectantly and so unpleasently that he took a step backward from the unconscious Kel. "Poison!" he hissed.  
  
***  
  
"Poison?!?" Dom gasped. Lord Wyldon nodded solemnly. He had guessed correctly and assumed that Dom had wanted an update on Kel's condition. Dom collapsed into the chair across from Wyldon's desk, feeling nauseous. Wyldon said nothing. He himself still had trouble beleiving it. Dom waited for his head to stop pounding , then said quietely, "If you'll excuse me, my lord."  
  
***  
  
Neal couldn't stop hitting himself. He was an absoulute and utter failure. What good was he as a healer or a friend if he couldn't even detect poison in his best friends bloodstream? But luckily, Kel got off easy. The people who poisoned the arrow didn't want healers to be able to detect it, so they used a very weak and slow-acting poison. But just as unluckily, the only way for her to survive was to amputate her arm. But cutting it off at the shoulder would probably prove to be as dangerous as leaving her whole arm on. And--- Neal gasped at the horrific thought--- what if the poison spread to the rest of her body? The future for Kel could not be a good one. The only person who could possibly save her now was far away in the country of Maren. Even if he could get a messenger to the legendary healer-woman, what reason would she have to journey all the way to Tortall to save a knight who she had never met? He heaved a tremendous sigh. "I already failed to notice her poisoned arm," he thought aloud, "I should at least try to send for the famous healer." As he said this, he shuffled over to his desk, where he began to write his letter to Mistress Feli, the greatest healer in the world.  
  
I'm so sorry for yet another short chapter. I wanted to end the chapter in suspense, and stopping there was the only way to do it. I'm already almost done with the the next chapter, so you shouldn't have to wait long. THIS STORY DOES HAVE A PLOT. I just haven't really gotten to explain the plot yet. If you need a fanfic to read, read Tortallan Jerry Springer. I'm just about to type the next episode. OH AND PLEASE HELP ME DECIDE A NAME FOR THIS STORY!!! It doesn't really have a title yet, and I desperately need one. 


	5. Dom sets out

A/N: Gasp! Its the long lost Kel/Dom Fanfic that everyone thought was over! Hm... well... I was bored. When I re-looked at my first two chapters I was embarassed at how short they were. No wonder no one reads this story. *sniffle* Nobody loves me.  
  
ekk! almost forgot the Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never have. Never will. The eye-color changing idea is Robin Mckinley's from the book Blue Sword. Feli's the only one I own. Heck, I don't even own her. I don't have a copyright on her or anything...  
  
Chapter 5 (I think) Escape  
  
Three weeks passed and still no news from Mistress Feli. Neal knew the letter in response to his plee for help should have come only a few days after he sent his letter. His magic allowed him to keep the poisons from spreading, but he didn't know how long he could delay it. If Kel didn't get help fast, her arm could rot, and then healing would be impossible, even by the legenday Feli.  
  
***  
  
Dom had already reveived the news of the letter to Mistress Feli, and of her failure to respond, even after several attempts to send for her. Dom knew what he had to do.  
  
He packed silently in the dead of night, sending constant prayers to the gods that no one would catch him. He would have asked Wyldon for permission to leave, but he knew it would not have been granted. He closed the packs and saddlebags he was going to take, then took off silently toward the stables.  
  
***  
  
Lord Wyldon was outraged. Why didn't Dom tell him he was leaving? He could have at least left a note, or....something. Wyldon let out an inner sigh. He knew perfectly well that if Dom told him he planned to leave, he would have refused to let him go. If Dom left a note saying where he was, Wyldon would have had people cut him off before he reached his destination. Instead of being angry, he decided to put his mind to better use. Where could Dom possibly have gone? He scanned his mind for ideas, then stopped as it hit him. He was going to try to get help for Kel.  
  
***  
  
The ride was long and slow. Dom couldn't help but feel jittery. Every second that passed, every time he stopped to rest his horse, Kel's chance for survival lessened. His own mind betrayed him, showing him glimpses of what life without Kel would be like. The days passed slowly. Dom moved as if in a trance, moving slowly toward the country of Maren.  
  
***  
  
"Where am I?!?" Dom yelled to no one in particular. He thought taking this path was a shortcut. In fact, he was positive it was... at one point in time. The atmosphere around him felt... strange, almost... fake. He hurried his horse through the eerie forest, choosing not to stop and think about it. Something flashed in the corner of his eye. He dismounted. He would have sworn there was something there--something moving. There it was again! And a third time! This time he saw it clearly-- It was Kel. She was awake, tossing and turning with pain in the infirmary at New Hope.Why were the gods sending him this horrible vision? What were they trying to accomplish? (lol; the world may never know) Questions raced through Dom's mind, but he was unable to answer any of them. He sank to his knees as the vision overwhelmed him, and Kel's pain became his own.  
  
***  
  
Kel was awake, tossing and turning in her bed. Neal was by her side, a worried look on his face. She opened bleary eyes at him as sweat trickled down her forehead. She stopped thrashing for a moment to ask Neal with a cracked voice "Where is Dom?" The look on Neal's face disturbed her. "Where is he?" She demanded. Neal opened his mouth to lie, but found he couldn't. "Gone." He said finally. Kel tried, unsuccessfully, to sit up. "What?" she demanded, not sounding nearly as outraged as she intended, with a voice cracking from fever and disuse. "He left." Neal explained, if you could call it an explaination. "No note, no excuse." He continued. He hadn't wanted to trouble her, but couldn't keep it from her.  
  
"Now sleep. You need the rest." When Kel began to protest, he put two cool fingers on her temples. Dark green light spilled out as Kel slowly shut her eyes. Neal heaved a deep sigh. Daring a glimpse at Kel's arm., he slowly rolled up her sleeve and unraveled the thick bandages. With shaking hands, he peeled away the last layer. He stifled a gasp as he saw the mottled and discolored flesh around the wound. His eyes overflowed and his mind raced. Her flesh was beginning to rot.  
  
***  
  
When Dom finally awoke, it was early morning. He expected to be greeeted by morning sounds, like chirping birds. All he heard instead was the same eerie silence not unlike the silence before his vision the other night. He mounted his horse again, and trotted him out of the forest as fast the thick trees would allow.  
  
***  
  
Feli raced around her spacious cabin, gathering bandages. Once she was sure she was missing nothing, she dashed outside and hopped on her horse, bareback, and galloped all the way to the hospital where she worked.  
  
She arrived right on time. As she walked in, her patients could sense her presence, a soft, baby-blue feeling of relief in the back of their minds. Although they knew she had arrived, all of the patients turned their heads toward her anyway, just to make sure. They saw a woman in her late teens, her slightly curly dark brown hair tumbling just past her shoulders. Her eyes, framed by dark, long lashes, were an intense green at the moment. However, you could never tell what color eyes Feli had, because it always changed with her mood. The color slowly turned to grey as she felt all the pain and suffering in the room.  
  
She quietly sat down beside her first patient, reaching her magic into him. She quickly discovered the illness racing through his bloodstream. She grabbed a small knife from the table beside the bed and carefully made a small incision in the patient's arm. The patient, already going through the pain of fever, didn't even notice. Feli closed her eyes as her baby-blue magic swept over the patient. She willed the disease to come out through the opening in the skin. It did, slowly at first. then picking up speed. She wiped off the blood and wrapped the arm in a bandage, sending her magic through the patient so he would sleep.  
  
When she arose to care for the next patient, a small messenger-boy came running towards her. "Mistress Feli! Mistress Feli!" The youth exclaimed, trying to get her attention. When it was clear that he had it, he spoke again. "A letter-carrier has been attacked, just outside the city! They didn't kill him, but they stole all the letters he was deliverin'!" Feli looked puzzled for a moment, trying to figure out why someone would attack a mailman to steal his letters. When she noticed the boy staring at her, she nodded a dismissal. The hospital door opened as several men carried what appeared to be the letter-carrier on a stretcher. She rushed over to check his condition. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
A/N: I tried. Oh well. Who stole the carriers letters? Did they known about Neal's letter, and were they trying to stop it from reaching Feli? Don't ask me, I don't know. I just needed a reason why Neal's letters didn't reach Feli. Maybe the mailman-attacker will come into the story later. Nobody knows. Nobody cares. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Well the only person that doesn't belong to someone (namely Tamora Pierce) is Feli, who I made up. And it shows how uncreative I am, because Feli is just the word Life mixed up. Well, she's supposed to be an amazing healer, so... Oh yeah, and the phrase "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing" and what happens afterwards comes from the movie Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. Well, in the movie the guy actually answers him, but...Good movie. If you haven't seen it yet, YOUR CRAZY!  
  
Sorry it's taken so long, I have two other fics that I'm writing (Tortallan Fairy Tales and Yellow Jello) and I try to update them all the same amount of times. If that made sense. I know, it's kinda short. I've already started the next chapter. I'm about a half a page into it. I just had the perfect opportunity to end this one. I couldn't pass it up.  
  
FINALLY! I HAVE A TITLE!  
  
In Sickness and In Health~Chapter 6  
  
"What the heck? Where is she?" Neal bellowed, frustrated. After several attempts of letters, he had still gotten no response from Feli. He began to lose hope as Kel's condition worsened. And still there was no word about Dom. Life couldn't get any worse. Neal sighed and went to discuss Kel's condition with his father. He knew that Kel's time was limited.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Fourth carrier this week," Feli sighed as she eyed the newest addition to the infirmary. "Someone really doesn't want someone to know something," she concluded. She had already ordered a troop to follow the carriers at a distance, hoping to catch the culprit. She checked the clock. "Looks like we'll find the nasty buccaneer soon," she mumbled to no one in particular. "Mail time," she declared.  
  
************************************************  
  
It was a circus. There was a whole troop of soldiers against several attackers. Several minutes and several injuries later, there was only one fatally wounded buccaneer left. The troop's captain knelt next to the attacker. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing," he offered as he raised his sword, preparing to give the culprit the mercy stroke. But the buccaneer just laughed and coughed up blood, then was still. "Crap!" the captain spat. After adding several curses, he turned to his troop. "Move on to report to Feli," he ordered some, while telling others to search the body.  
  
When Feli got the news, she was not very happy. They had killed one, but the others would be back. Meanwhile, they were no closer to finding out who ordered this done and why.  
  
************************************************  
  
The trees raced by. Dom was almost there, and no matter how tired he got, he would keep going until he made it. He urged his horse on, even though it was already at its fastest gallop. Because of the pounding hooves, Dom didn't hear that the eerie silence had ended and was replaced by a mysterious whooshing sound. By the time he noticed it, it had grown much louder. Before he could dismount to inspect the noise, a colorless, shapeless, and unnatural wind knocked him off his horse and sent the animal galloping away.  
  
************************************************  
  
"What in the world?" Two days later Feli came across and unconscious Dom on her way to work. She knelt down to inspect his cold body. She felt for a pulse and found an incredibly weak one. She used her magic to get him on her horse, then mounted in back of him.  
  
As they approached the hospital, Feli observed that the postman had not yet arrived. She glanced at the sundial in the hospital grounds. "He should have arrived by now...." she said to herself. But soon the postman was put out of her mind as several of her students came out of the hospital to assist her with getting Dom into the building.  
  
"Do you think he's treatable? Will he survive?" one of her students asked nervously after they got inside. Feli answered as she finished examining him, "Oh yes, of course he will. But it will be awhile before he even wakes up. I wonder what he was doing traveling here, anyway. He's Tortallan, by the looks of him. Whatever it was, I hope it wasn't urgent." 


	7. The Awakening

I am so sorry peoples! I haven't updated in the longest time! Well, you have my sister to thank for this chapter. She's having a party with a whole bunch of her friends, and I've been hibernating in my room for the last 4 hours, writing this chapter. And here it is, 11:00, and the band is still playing. *Sigh*  
  
Chapter 7-In Sickness and In Health  
  
It was 3:00 in the morning, but still Feli was at the hospital caring for Dom. It had been ten days since she discovered him, and he had hardly gotten better. He had only opened his bleary eyes once, but then closed them again. It seemed as though he was trying to tell her something, though. He mumbled and groaned loudly, but Feli could not understand his desperate attempts. The next day he faired no better. Feli prayed to any listening gods that he would get better fast, and that his message, whatever it was, could wait.  
  
***  
  
Neal and Yuki sat together next to Kel's bed. They were not talking to one another; instead they stared at the pale figure lying on the bed. Anyone looking at them could tell they were tense. They gripped one another's hands tightly. Neal stared at Kel without actually seeing; you could tell that he was deep in unpleasant thoughts. Yuki had her lips pursed tight, her eyes closed, and her head bowed slightly. No amount of time spent in the Yamani Islands could prevent the tears that were now sliding down her face.  
Kel herself was unaware of the grief and helplessness her friends were feeling. She was lost someplace where her friends couldn't follow. She was floating, slowly, away from the infirmary at New Hope and towards the Black God. He was waiting patiently for her at the end of a long tunnel. Neal swallowed loudly and broke the grievous silence. "Her time is coming."  
  
***  
  
Dom sat up in bed abruptly. Feli, who had been watching him with concern, jumped up from her chair, knocking it over. "Goddess," she whispered as Dom shook his head to stop it from swimming.  
Quickly getting over his incredibly sudden recovery, Feli leaned forward to check his condition, bombarding him with questions. "How are you feeling? Sleepy? Hungry? Of course you're hungry. I'll go get you something," she said without drawing breath. She got up to get him some food, but before she could go, Dom grabbed her by the arm in a firm hold, something she would not have expected from a man who had just spent almost two weeks sleeping and recovering.  
"Wait," he pleaded, voice hoarse. "There's something you must know. It is urgent. It may even be too late. How long have I been sleeping?" Feli told a passing apprentice of hers to get Dom some food, then sank back into her chair.  
"Tell me."  
  
***  
  
It was amazing, even unnatural, how quickly Dom recovered enough to ride. By the next morning he and Feli were racing toward Tortall and New Hope on the fastest horses money could buy.  
They stopped for camp when it was impossible to see anymore, and set up in the dark. When they both had their tents up and after Feli had warded the camp and Dom had built a fire (all in silence), they sat down to cook their meals.  
The silence was uncomfortable, so Feli decided to ask a question that she had been wondering all day."Who is this Mindelan girl to you? Is she a cousin, or perhaps your fiance....?"  
Dom looked thoughtful for a moment. "Not a cousin, no." He said nothing about Feli's last suggestion, which she noticed with curiosity. "A...friend," he answered.  
His hesitation made Feli raise an eyebrow. "Of course. A...friend," she said, hesitating as much as he had.  
Dom answered her unspoken question. "I love her more than life itself. If I loose her...." he trailed off, and his eyes brimmed with unspilled tears. Feli nodded her sympathy, unable to speak for fear of spilling the tears that were burning her own eyes. She clapped a hand on his shoulder as a goodnight and retreated into her tent, leaving Dom to his bleak thoughts.  
  
***  
  
Less than a week later Dom and Feli thundered through the gates of New Hope. They leaped off their horses as hostlers came to take the reins. All the refugees gaped at Dom and his companion. Many had believe he was dead. And who was this young woman that trotted along behind him, trying to keep up as he raced towards the infirmary? Many people had stopped what they had been doing to watch them pass.  
When he reached the infirmary door, Dom yanked it open. The infirmary was empty except for one bed, which was surrounded by Lord Wyldon, Owen, Neal, Yuki, and Merric. "Kel!" Dom cried as five heads turned towards him.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Yay! I stopped being lazy enough to write AND type this chapter! Now I need to load it onto the website.... Oh boy, this might take awhile. Ah! Mosquito in the room! Kill it! Oh well, I'm gonna go load this now. Don't worry, this isn't the end of the story! 


End file.
